Different Lives, Same Hearts
by writergirl142
Summary: Merlin and Cade are siblings who have never met. Merlin is a successful guitarist/artist. Caden "Cade" is a mute writer/artist from the streets who uses her talents to communicate. What happens when Merlin and Cade finally meet face to face?
1. Ch 1 The Art Show Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Wish I did though. I wish alot of things though, none of them have happened so I'll settle for this.**

***I know I said it might be a while before chapter 1 was posted but I have free time right now and I was really, really bored and I already have the first 2 chapters done so I thought "What the heck?" and am now posting. Don't know if it's as good as my first fic, but I may be wrong***

**Summary**: Merlin and Cade are siblings who have never met. They each live totally different lives from the other. Merlin is a successful guitarist/artist. Caden "Cade" is a mute writer/artist from the streets who uses her talents to commune her feelings in a way people can understand. What happens when Merlin and Cade finally meet face to face?

Chapter 1: The Art Show Encounter

**Merlin POV**

Merlin Emrys walked quickly down the street, his art bag bobbing up and down against his back, his guitar case thumping against his left leg. His concert had gone brilliantly. In fact, afterward, a member of the audience, a man by the name of Gwaine Johnson and his girlfriend, Astrid Dafydd, had congratulated him. He had then asked where Merlin had learned how to play, to which Merlin replied, "Natural talent." Now, Merlin walked down the street towards the art museum where the curators, Arthur Pendragon and his sister, Morgana, were displaying some of his pieces.

When he arrived, Merlin looked around. His sapphire blue eyes scanned the surroundings, halting when he heard a noise. He looked for the source and thought he saw a human shape dart behind the bushes just outside the museum. When Merlin looked again, however, he saw no one. He shrugged and turned back around, one hand reaching up to attempt to flatten his unruly black hair as he walked inside the museum.

He did not see a pair of bright neon green eyes watching him closely and carefully.

**Cade POV**

She wasn't spying on him, nor was she stalking. He had just piked her interest was all. Caden Catrin had seen his backpack, a standard art bag, and one Cade was familiar with as it was one of the very few things she owned. She knew perfectly well who he was: Twenty-year-old Merlin Emrys, the famous artist and musician.

Cade had seen his art many times before as well as had heard his music and knew he was quite talented. Cade had no talent for music, but she was definitely a talented artist as well as a talented writer. Both were her only means of communication since the car accident when she was seven that shredded her vocal cords, rendering her mute. Cade's fingers absent-mindedly scratched at her neck, which was covered by a blue neck scarf. The scarf acted as a cover-up for the fierce scars that still marred the black-haired girl's neck.

Merlin's talents weren't actually the only reason Cade had taken an interest in him. Ever since she had first seen him, Cade felt like she somehow knew him, like she was supposed to know him, but she couldn't think of a reason why.

Cade walked closer to the museum, intending to watch the art show and see what new pieces Merlin had created this time. She looked through the tall window, its height forcing Cade to stand on her toes, her green eyes shining with eagerness. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes in order to see the art displays that much easier through the window.

After a few minutes of scanning the crowd, she found Merlin standing beside his designated display, and, to her utter shock, found him staring right back at her, his blue eyes shining with interest, curiosity and kindness all at the exact same time.

Cade was so surprised that she almost fell backwards away from the window. Once she had steadied herself, she risked a look back in the mirror to find that Merlin was walking across the room. Right towards Cade.

***Let me know what you think! Knowing those kind of things helps me! :)***


	2. Ch 2 Meeting Merlin & Morgana

**Cade: writergirl doesn't own Merlin**

**Me: Did I say you could do the disclaimer?**

**Cade: Too late! *laughs***

**Summary**: Merlin and Cade are siblings who have never met. They each live totally different lives from the other. Merlin is a successful guitarist/artist. Caden "Cade" is a mute writer/artist from the streets who uses her talents to commune her feelings in a way people can understand. What happens when Merlin and Cade finally meet face to face?

Chapter 2: Meeting Merlin and Morgana

**Merlin POV**

Merlin had been about to present his latest piece of art work when something at the farthest window caught his attention. Looking up, he saw the pale, dirty face of a girl, probably only a few short years younger than himself, staring through the window at him. Her green eyes met his and the minute they did, they widened in terror and, for a short moment, the girl disappeared from view. When she reappeared, her black hair was sticking up in different directions at the front.

Merlin began walking across the room toward the window where the girl was. She gasped and ducked out of view. Once he got to the window, he opened it and stuck his head out, looking down at her. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl was shaking, but managed to shake her head furiously, fumbling with the backpack Merlin now saw on her back. He grinned. "Hang on a minute." he said. "I'll be right there to help you with that." With that, he ducked back into the building, closed the window and bolted out the front door.

Rounding a corner, he found the girl, still fumbling with her backpack. As he came closer, she jumped and furiously smoothed down her unruly bangs. Merlin smirked, reached out and grabbed the bag, easily sliding it off her small, thin shoulders. He handed it to her. "There you go." he said. "Now, are you going to tell me your name or not?" The girl opened the bag and took out a small ruled notebook and pen. She wrote something down and handed it to Merlin.

Taking it out of her hand, he looked down to read it. _My name's Caden Catrin, but you can call me Cade_. Merlin looked up at Cade, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "Are you really that shy?" he asked. Cade smirked and the notebook back, writing something else down and handing it back to Merlin.

_It's not shyness making me do this. I'm mute. Have been since I was about seven years old. This is the only way I can talk to you. Unless you know how to sign._ Merlin handed the notebook back to Cade.

"I can sign, so don't worry about it." He said, smiling. Cade grinned and put the pen and paper back in her backpack. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you become mute?"

Cade began signing. 'When I was seven, my parents and I were in the car when something happened to cause the car to spin out of control into another car. I was hurt pretty badly with injuries that consisted of two broken ribs, gashes on my left shoulder, chest and stomach, my right arm and left leg mangled and my vocal cords shredded.'

"That's terrible." Merlin said. "What happened to your parents?" Cade's face turned solemn.

'They died on impact.' she replied. 'After I was released from the hospital, I was sent to an orphanage, which I ran away from when I was twelve. Been living on my own ever since.' Cade slowly sat down on the ground and, pulling her knees to her chest, buried her face in her arms as soon as they crossed on top of her knees.

Merlin watched Cade with concern then decided that a change of subject was needed. "So, why were you trying to watch the show from out here when all you had to do was walk in?" he asked. Cade looked up.

'I tried but the idiots at the front wouldn't let me in, probably because of how dirty I am.' she answered.

"So you like my art, huh?" Merlin asked.

Cade nodded. 'I like your music, too. I do my own art. You inspired me. I also write a bit.'

**Cade POV**

"Merlin!" Both Merlin and Cade jumped at the sudden yell and Cade started backing away. Merlin grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry. It's just Morgana. She's quite harmless." he said, standing up and pulling Cade up after him. At that moment, Cade saw a women with dark hair coming towards them. This must've been Morgana. She stomped right in front of Merlin, her eyes wide with anger.

"Where have you been?" she asked furiously. "Your art is on schedule to be displayed next."

"Sorry, Morgana." Merlin said, though Cade was sure that he was really only partly sorry. "I got caught up talking to my new friend here." He gestured to Cade, who hid behind Merlin when Morgana's line of sight rotated to her.

"New friend?" she questioned, her furious look from before softening. She walked closer to Cade. "What's your name?" she asked. Cade began signing, which resulted in Morgana giving Merlin a look of confusion.

"Her name is Cade Catrin and she's mute so she uses signing to talk to people, though she writes down what she wants to say to people who don't understand signing." Merlin said.

"Poor girl." Morgana said. She reached out and put a hand on Cade's shoulder. Cade flinched, but relaxed when she saw the genuine kindness in Morgana's pale green eyes. "You're filthy. Any reason for that?" Cade started signing again. As she signed, Merlin translated so that Morgana could understand.

'I live on the streets. Bathing isn't exactly a luxury.' Morgana scoffed and grabbed Cade's arm, pulling her out from behind Merlin.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now, won't we?" Cade gulped at the giddiness in Morgana's voice.

"I'll meet you guys at Morgana's later." Merlin said, beginning to walk back in. "Arthur'll murder me if I don't present this tonight as I said I would."

Morgana nodded and turned back to Cade, who was bent over, grabbing her backpack. "Well, let's go, shall we?" Nervously, Cade nodded and followed Morgana into the crisp evening.

**So Cade meets Morgana... **

**Personally I always liked Morgana when she was actually nice, so here thats what she is.**

**Sorry about the wait. Got myself grounded for the most ridiculous reason. Ah well. That's life with extremely strict parents.**


	3. Ch 3 Morgana Assists & Meeting Arthur

**Cade: And finally chapter 3! Took you long enough!**

**Me: Not my fault I got writer's block! You're not exactly the easiest person to write about.**

**Cade: Neither is that Colin girl you started writing about.**

**Me: Compared to you and Merlin, Colin's a piece of cake!**

**Cade: writergirl doesn't own Merlin. If she did, we'd all be at a stand still.**

**Me: CADEN!**

**Summary**: Merlin and Cade are siblings who have never met. They each live totally different lives from the other. Merlin is a successful guitarist/artist. Caden "Cade" is a mute writer/artist from the streets who uses her talents to commune her feelings in a way people can understand. What happens when Merlin and Cade finally meet face to face?

Chapter 3: Morgana Assists and Meeting Arthur

**Cade POV**

Cade followed Morgana into Morgana into the huge house and looked around in awe, her eyes shining with wonder. Morgana smiled at her. "Yeah, this place is pretty big." she said. "It belongs to my father, Uther Pendragon. He lets Arthur and me stay here as long as we continue to work." Cade continued looking around. She blinked when she felt Morgana gently grab her arm.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Cade nodded and allowed Morgana to pull her up the stairs to the bathroom. She had Cade sit on the toilet while she attempted to use a wet rag to clean all the dirt and grime off of her face. Cade winced when Morgana ran the rag over a certain spot on her left cheek. Morgana looked and found a cut on her cheek that was still fresh save for the dried blood around the edges. It looked deep, but not life threatening.

Cade flinched when Morgana sprayed disinfectant on the cut before placing a bandage over it. "Where'd you get this cut?" Morgana asked. Cade just shrugged, but Morgana saw her blue gaze turn distant. Morgana finished cleaning Cade's face and started the shower.

'I can do that myself.' Cade signed, hoping Morgana could understand sign language. Thankfully, it looked like she did, because she nodded in response.

"Alright." She said. "Leave your clothes on the floor and I'll get them cleaned. In the meantime, you can borrow some of my clothes, okay?" Cade nodded and Morgana left.

Cade undressed, laid her dirty, tattered clothing on the floor and got in the shower. She spent a good hour trying to get all the grime and dirt out of her hair and clear it of any knots. When she got out, she found a green t-shirt and black shorts waiting for her.

When she was dressed, Cade went looking for Morgana, unsure of where to go. She found Morgana in the main room, reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard Cade's footsteps.

'Has Merlin come yet?' Cade asked. Morgana shook her head.

"Not yet, but he and Arthur are on their way here." she said, smiling. Her eyes drifted to Cade's hair, which was still dripping wet as well as messily spiked at the top. Her bangs were stuck every which way and the end of her hair dripped down her back, soaking the t-shirt. "Do you want some help with your hair?" Morgana asked. Cade reached a hand to her hair and, blushing, nodded. Morgana smirked and got up, leading Cade back to the bathroom."

**Merlin POV**

Arthur was definitely cross when Merlin walked back inside. He was glaring at Merlin, arms crossed and sky blue eyes filled with annoyance. "Where the heck have you been!" he exclaimed. "And where's Morgana?"

Merlin sighed. "Your house." he answered. "I met a teenage girl who's been living on the streets since she was twelve. She's mute and Morgana took her home to get her cleaned up."

Arthur's annoyed look faded slightly. "And that's where you've been?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah for a bit. I was talking to her."

"I thought you said she was mute?" Arthur pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"She wrote on paper at first, but she usually uses sign language." Merlin explained.

"Well, after we're done here, I'll have to meet her. What's her name?" Arthur asked.

"Caden Catrin, although she prefers to be called Cade." Merlin answered.

"Brilliant." Arthur said. He then gestured to the line of people standing where Merlin was to present his artwork. "Go on." Merlin nodded and walked in front of the group of people.

Half an hour later, the two were in Arthur's car. As he drove, Arthur reached over and punched Merlin's shoulder, gently. Merlin jumped and looked over at Arthur.

"What was that for?" He asked. Arthur grinned.

"You did good tonight, Emrys." He answered.

"Thanks, Pendragon." Merlin said, smiling. He looked back to the front just as Arthur pulled outside the Pendragon residence. Merlin opened the door and walked into the huge house. Walking into the main room, he found Morgana sitting on a couch, Cade sitting next to her. She was definitely cleaner than before. Instead of the tattered t-shirt, jeans, hoodie and trainers she'd had on before, she was dressed in a baggy plain green t-shirt and loose black shorts. Cade looked up when she heard someone enter the house and smiled when she saw Merlin. He smiled back.

Arthur then walked in behind him. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on Cade. Her smile faltered, replaced by a look of uncertainty. Arthur walked across the room until he was standing right in front of Cade. "So you're the girl who got Merlin distracted." he said. Cade gulped and nodded. Arthur smiled. "Don't worry about it. Merlin's always been a big softy." Merlin glared at Arthur.

He sat down on a chair and was soon joined by Merlin. "So you're homeless?" Arthur asked. Cade nodded. "You know you'll need a place to stay." Cade nodded again, more slowly this time.

'Where do you suggest because I'm not going back to that orphanage.' she signed. Arthur grinned.

"Surely not." he said. "Merlin already lives here with Morgana and myself. I'm sure Father won't mind if you do the same."

Cade gaped at Arthur. 'Really?' she questioned. Arthur nodded.

"Of course." he said. "If you keep living on the streets, you'll get seriously ill and we can't have that, now can we?" He smiled. Cade's look of surprise turned to one of excitement. "So will you stay?" Arthur questioned. Cade nodded quickly.

'I'd love to!' she signed excitedly. Merlin and Morgana laughed at her excitement.


	4. Ch 4 A New Life Begins

**Cade: Now this chapter took you even longer then the last one.**

**Me: Not my fault '_Catrin_' took up more of my time. It's more popular then this story, apparently.**

**Cade: You can still write this one, you know.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I know, now shut your mouth for at least 5 minutes or you'll regret it.**

Chapter 4: A New Life Begins

**Cade POV**

Cade couldn't stop smiling. She was finally off the streets, not that she had complained, and was now living with the Pendragons as well as Merlin Emrys. Frankly, Cade couldn't quite believe how lucky she was. All the same, there was one thing that repeatedly nagged at the back of Cade's mind: she still felt like she'd known Merlin even before he became famous. She felt like she had some sort of connection with him, but she just couldn't figure out what that connection was. It was maddening.

One morning, Cade woke up to the sound of loud arguing. Curious, she got out of her bed and crept down the stairs. As she got closer to the kitchen, the arguing grew louder. When Cade about to turn the corner, she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and yanked back around. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her heart pounded against her chest. A voice hushed her. "It's okay, Cade," it said. "It's just me." Turning her head, she looked up to see Merlin's bright blue eyes looking down at her.

'Merlin?' she mouthed, one eyebrow raising in confusion. Merlin nodded.

"That's Arthur and Uther." he explained. "Just before you woke up, Arthur told Uther about you living here. Let's just say he isn't too awful pleased. He barely allows me to stay here." Cade nodded in understanding and looked back towards the kitchen. Merlin released his grip on her shoulders and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Arthur, please listen to reason." Uther begged. Arthur groaned.

"Reason?" he exclaimed. "You're asking me to turn a girl with nowhere else to go out into the streets. That's something I can't do, father." Uther rubbed his eyes.

"The Emrys boy was one thing, but this? Are you out of your mind, Arthur?"

"She can help in the museum. She's a talented artist just like Merlin. She can help you!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur, she's a mute." Uther said.

_I'm also very sickly._ Cade thought.

"Even if she's talented, she won't be able to communicate with anyone at all!" Uther continued.

"Father, she needs us and Merlin has really seemed to have become attached to Caden." Arthur said.

"Morgana and yourself as well, I presume?" Uther questioned. Arthur nodded defiantly and Uther sighed, defeated. "Very well, Arthur, the girl may stay, but she is the responsibility of you, Morgana and Mr. Emrys." Arthur nodded and left the room, turning the corner and running directly into Merlin and Cade.

"How long have you two been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough." Merlin said. "Although, Cade was here before I was. The yelling I think confused her." Cade nodded. Arthur sighed.

"On the bright side, my father has agreed to let you live here, Caden, given you create works of art for the museum." Arthur explained. Cade's jaw dropped.

'You're kidding right?' She signed excitedly. 'I'll actually get to put my art in the museum?' Arthur and Merlin grinned and Arthur nodded. Cade's face broke out in a wide smile, one that easily topped her smile the night before. 'That is amazing! I've always wanted my art to be in a museum, namely your museum.' She signed vigorously.

Arthur gently grabbed Cade's shoulder. "Calm down, Caden," he said calmly. "You won't be able to concentrate if you're bouncing all over the place."

'Sorry, I'm just excited!'

Merlin chuckled. "Maybe, if you're lucky, Mr. Prat here will display your artwork next to mine." Cade's green eyes shone with even more excitement then what could have been possible. She jumped, a fist punching the air above her.

**Merlin POV**

Merlin laughed as Cade ran around the room in her excitement. Had it not been for her telling him her age, he would've thought she was ten instead of seventeen. She ran to her room and came back with a large sketch book in hand. Merlin and Arthur looked curiously at each other as Cade handed Merlin the book. She backed away slightly, hands clasped behind her back as she glanced up at the two men.

Merlin held the sketch book where Arthur could see it as well. As Merlin flipped through the pages, he and Arthur marveled at how skilled the black-haired teen was. There were sketches of nearly every kind of scenery imaginable, from the bustling city streets complete with light sketches of the people themselves, to open fields with few trees dotting the horizon.

"This is spectacular!" Merlin exclaimed. Cade blushed and looked down at her feet. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"When you said she was an artist, Merlin, you certainly didn't exaggerate." Arthur said. Cade's face turned an even deeper shade of red at Arthur's words, a red that masked the dark circles that had previously been under her eyes and stood out against her pale skin. "She certainly deserves a spot next to you, Emrys."

Cade looked up at the last sentence and a smile, wider, if possible, then her last one, crossed her face and she suddenly embraced Arthur, squeezing him as tight as she could. Arthur patted her back awkwardly and then Cade moved on to embrace Merlin, who took the hug with a little more tact then Arthur had.

"The museum has definitely earned another amazing artist." Merlin said. Arthur nodded his agreement. Cade's green eyes shone with immense happiness and pride at Merlin's words. Merlin grinned and ruffled Cade's hair affectionately. "You're going to be alright now, aren't you, Cade?" Cade nodded vigorously.

**Please read and review! I need to know if I'm doing a good job on this one or if I should just scrap it.**


	5. Ch 5 Camelot Museum & Shopping

**Chapter 5, done. Merlin's POV is pretty short but that's mainly because I couldnt think of much for him to do this chapter as this chapter centers mostly on Cade getting used to her new life.**

Chapter 5: Camelot Museum & Shopping

**Cade POV**

Cade looked around in amazement as she took in her surroundings. She was currently standing inside the Camelot Art Museum, getting a feel for when she would be presenting her own art. Merlin had agreed to be her translator when she presented it as a good majority of the people who would come would more than likely not understand sign language at all.

Arthur had also let Cade know that the next day was going to be her first day at Camelot High School. Morgana had also informed Cade that morning, that after she had been shown around the museum, Morgana was taking Cade shopping for some new clothes as her old ones were far to damaged to continue wearing at all. Cade had frowned at the idea of being stuck walking around a store for hours being dressed up like a doll repeatedly, but Morgana looked so pleased with herself, that Cade just smiled, signing that she would go as long as she herself got the final say in what they purchased.

Needless to say, Uther himself still wasn't too happy about Arthur and Morgana taking Cade in without his consent, but Cade could see that he was trying not to hold that against her, which shocked Cade considering how adamant he had been against the two siblings taking Cade in. Cade tried to stay on his good side the best she could, not being capable of vocal speech giving her a slight edge in that field.

Once Cade had been shown around the museum, Morgana had dragged her off to one of the finest clothing stores around. Cade was currently wearing more borrowed clothes from Morgana, this time a crimson red t-shirt under a blue and black jacket, blue denim capres, and black and white striped tennis shoes. Cade didn't understand why she couldn't have worn her trainers. Out of her original wardrobe, they were actually in the best condition possible.

In the store, Cade found a wide assortment of hooded jackets, t-shirts and denim jeans. Morgana also ended up finding different colored neck scarves for Cade as the current one around her neck was beginning to get tattered from worn. Cade picked out her favorites and, after going through the hoodies, t-shirts, and jeans, Cade had her new wardrobe picked out.

Cade's new wardrobe consisted of 4 hoodies (sapphire blue, crimson red, raven black and forest green), t-shirts (2 red, 5 blue, 2 green, 2 purple, and 6 black), and 10 or so pairs of denim jeans ranging from light ocean blue to dark blue-black. Cade had also picked out 8 new neck scarves, the colors of which consisted of red and black plaid, blue and black plaid, crimson red, sapphire blue, green and black plaid, purple and black plaid, forest green, and purple. Cade then found out that Morgana had sent her trainers in to be fixed and when they came back, the 5-year-old pair of black trainers looked completely brand new, much to Cade's utter amazement.

Now all Cade had to do from now on was manage her new art profession at the museum along with getting used to a new school, the gist of school itself Cade had not experienced for 5 years. All Cade could feel were thousands of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

That night, before Cade fell asleep, she pulled out a locket from around her neck. Opening it, she looked at the picture inside longingly. The picture inside was a picture of a boy and a girl. The boy was noticeably taller and older than the girl, but other than their eyes and the length of the girl's hair, the two children looked totally identical.

Funny thing was, the boy looked oddly familiar, but Cade couldn't place the reason why.

**Merlin POV**

In his own room, Merlin held up a similar locket. Inside was the very same picture that Cade had in hers, not that Merlin was aware of that fact.

As he stared at the picture, his blue eyes looked directly at the picture of the girl. Like what Cade was experiencing with the boy in the picture, Merlin was experiencing the very same with the girl. _This girl seems familiar to me somehow. I just can't put my finger on it._

**Special thanks to Jossy99 & ishallfindit for the suggestions of how Merlin and Cade will find out about their connection.**

**Thank you for reviewing. It really helps alot.**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I will try to improve that upon posting the next one.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Ch 6 Camelot High

**Sorry about the wait. I'm graduating high school next monday and so I've been pretty busy with senior stuff.**

**But, here it is: Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Camelot High

**Cade POV**

Cade groaned as someone shook her awake. Cracking open her eyes, she saw that it was Morgana who was responsible for the shaking. Cade glared at her and yanked the blankets over her head, hoping that if she ignored her, Morgana would just go away.

Cade ended up being right at that moment, until she felt someone shaking her again. Pulling down her blankets again, she came face to face with Merlin, who was grinning down at her. "Get up already." he said. "Time for your first day of Camelot High." Cade glared at him.

'Do I have to?' she signed. Merlin chuckled and nodded. Cade groaned, but got up anyways, knowing that Merlin most likely wouldn't leave her alone until she did. She walked over to the wardrobe and, opening it wide, attempted to select adequate "First Day of School" clothes. Cade hadn't been to school since she was twelve and was really quite nervous about what kind of impression she'd end up making.

Finally selecting a black hoodie, green t-shirt and denim jeans combo along with her trainers and the red-and-black plaid neck scarf, Cade was finally ready to tackle Camelot High. Morgana offered to drive her as Merlin and Arthur had left along with Uther to the museum. Cade gladly accepted and soon, they were off.

Camelot High turned out to be even bigger than Cade had imagined. As Morgana pulled up to the building, Cade gaped at the animosity of the building itself. Once Morgana had stopped, Cade got out and walked slowly towards the front door. As she walked, she noticed that all of the students were staring at her, some curiously, others spitely. Cade tried to ignore the spiteful looks.

When she entered her first class, she found that the teacher was someone she remembered from her past. It was an elderly man with white hair and a kind yet stern face. Gaius Emrys, the man who cared for her during her time in the hospital after the car accident, and who was also Merlin's uncle. She walked closer, Gaius paying no heed that he even noticed she was in the room. When Cade was standing right beside him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

Gaius looked up at the touch and looked curiously at Cade. "Who are you?" he asked. Cade sighed, slightly disappointed that he did not recognize her. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the man, who took it and read the words on it carefully. Then his eyes softened as realization dawned on him. "Caden?" he questioned. Cade smiled. "Little Caden? The little seven-year-old girl who I cared for in that darn hospital for so long after that terrible car accident." Cade nodded, the smile faltering at the remembrance of the accident. Gaius smiled and suddenly pulled the teenager into a hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're doing well. But I thought you were in an orphanage."

Cade shook her head and began signing. 'I was until I was twelve. Then I ran away. I was living on the streets here, just writing and doing my art until just recently.'

"What changed?" Gaius asked.

'I've been taken in by the Pendragon household.' she signed in reply. 'I now live with Uther, Arthur and Morgana, plus Merlin!' Gaius chuckled as she signed the part about Merlin enthusiastically. 'But, for some reason, I feel like I have some sort of connection to him, but I can't figure it out. It's driving me crazy, Gaius.'  
Gaius put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Cade." he said soothingly. "I'm sure that soon you will figure it out." Cade smiled slightly at the old man.

'Maybe.' she signed.

**Merlin POV**

"Emrys?" Fingers snapped in front of Merlin's face and he looked up to see Arthur glaring down at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're staring off into space, Merlin." Arthur said. Morgana walked up and sat down next to Merlin.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly.

"I'm kind of thinking about Cade." Merlin answered. "I keep feeling like I have this connection to her, but I can't think of what it could possibly be."

"It would explain why you took an immediate liking to her." Arthur implored. Morgana smacked his shoulder.

"Arthur Pendragon, don't give us that excuse." she said firmly. "You and I took just as quickly a liking as Merlin did." Merlin smirked at the redness that found its way into Arthur's cheeks.

"So what?" he said.

"I do hope though that she's enjoying the school." Morgana said. Merlin and Arthur nodded.

"I know what you mean." Merlin said. "Kids in that school can be harsh. I just hope she can handle herself alright."

"Your uncle, Gaius, works there. I'm sure he's keeping a close eye on the girl." Arthur said. "She'll be fine."

Merlin nodded as Morgana gripped his shoulder reassuringly. He stood. "Well, back to work." And he walked down the stairs, intending to go to his art room and finish a painting he had been working on. Arthur and Morgana smirked as he walked away.

"He better find out that connection." Arthur said. "Or else he's going to drive us all crazy."

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Revelation

**Finally, Chapter 7! This is the 3rd fic ive updated tonite so im proud of myself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelation

**Cade POV**

Cade walked out of Gaius's class and into the hall. As she stopped in front of her locker, she heard enthusiastic footsteps coming up behind her. Turning, she saw a girl with burnt orange hair and violet eyes coming towards her. She was taller than Cade and most likely a year older at the most. She stopped in front of Cade and smiled.

"Hi!" she exclaimed brightly. Cade grinned and nodded, waving back. "I'm Astrid Dafydd. You're the new girl everyone heard about. Katy wasn't it?"

Cade shook her head and wrote on her notebook, _No, my name is Caden Catrin, Cade for short._ Astrid read it and looked curiously at Cade.

"Why are you writing what you want to say? Can't you talk?" Cade shook her head and pulled down slightly on her neck scarf, revealing the scars. Astrid gasped and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Cade just smiled and reached up to place a hand on Astrid's shoulder. _It's okay. I always have to tell people, unless they're like Gaius and know me and why I wear this._

Astrid looked curiously at her. "What do you mean?"

_Gaius took care of me after the car wreck when I was seven. I wouldn't be here without him. I owe him my life._

"That's pretty intense." Astrid said. "And you're a mute because of the accident?" Cade nodded.

_The accident messed up my vocal cords so badly that the doctors said there was no possibility of me talking again. So, while I was in the hospital, the doctors taught me sign language so that I could still communicate even though I couldn't talk anymore. I write for people who don't understand sign language._

"I'm sorry." Astrid said. "What happened to your parents, you know, the day of the accident?"

_They were killed on impact._

Astrid hissed in sympathy. "Sounds horrible." Again, Cade nodded.

_I wear this neck scarf to cover the horrible scars marring my neck. I hate them. After I got out of the hospital, I lived at an orphanage. But no one wanted me since I couldn't talk, not that I helped my situation much. _At this, the seventeen-year-old cheeks turned pink. _I ran away from there once I turned twelve. I had been living on the streets until recently when Merlin Emrys found me and took me to the Pendragons who welcomed me into their house. I even have a job creating artwork along with Merlin._

"Sounds amazing." Astrid said.

_It is, but you want to know something weird?_ Astrid nodded. _I keep feeling like I have this connection to Merlin, but I just can't put my finger on it. All I have to go by on anything relating to my family is this locket._ At this, Cade took the locket from beneath her shirt and opened it up to show Astrid the picture of the boy and girl inside. Astrid studied the picture for a minute.

"Well, I'm guessing the girl is you, but as for the boy…?" Astrid stared at the boy's picture for a longer amount of time. Then, her eyes widened. "I know why you feel a connection to Merlin!" she exclaimed, causing Cade to look up at her in both surprise and eagerness to finally find out.

**Merlin POV**

Merlin stared at the picture in the locket that he held in his hand. "Where have I seen this girl before?" he asked no one in particular. He knew that the boy in the picture was obviously him, but who on earth could the girl be? He felt like he had seen her before, but couldn't place where.

"Merlin!" Arthur's yell brought Merlin out of his musings and he hurriedly continued his artwork. Said curator stomped into Merlin's art studio, a glare aimed at the young artist's direction.

"What Arthur?" he asked.

"Are you done yet?" Arthur asked. "We're supposed to show your new piece tonight."

"It's almost there, just keep your shirt on." Merlin said. "I was just contemplating where I've seen this girl before." As he said the last line, he showed Arthur the girl in the picture in his locket.

"This is the girl you've been trying to find the identity of?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Well, that's easy. And it answers that question both you and Cade have been asking yourselves. Why you have been feeling a connection to Cade ever since you met her."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow at Arthur. "Oh really?" he asked. Arthur nodded, handing the locket back to Merlin, as he had taken it to get a closer look. "Then who is it?"

**Cade and Merlin POV simultaneously**

"Your long lost sibling." The look on Merlin and Cade's faces as those words were said was priceless.

"Sibling?" Both said before passing out from shock.

* * *

**How many of you thought that was how the two were going to find out? Bet none of you saw that form of the revelation coming! And both passing out was just the situation begging for it. I mean, if you had discovered your long lost sibling, you'd probably pass out too.**


	8. Chapter 8 Coming to Terms

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Coming to Terms

**Cade POV**

When Cade woke up, the first thing that went through her head was, _What the heck happened?_ She looked around her surroundings, hoping to have her question answered. She was greeted by the sight of a kindly-looking woman sitting in a chair across the room. She turned when she heard Cade moving. Once her eyes lined up with Cade's, she smiled.  
"Hey there, Caden." she said. "I'm the school nurse here at Camelot high." Cade cocked her head, confusion showing in her green eyes. The nurse, thankfully, understood the mute girl's unspoken emotion. "You passed out after learning about your long lost brother." Cade gasped and laid back down, putting a hand on her forehead.

_Oh yeah. Merlin is actually my long lost older brother._ Cade thought. She looked up to see the nurse looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Cade smiled an extremely fake smile and nodded. This was probably one of the few times where being a mute came in handy. She took out her notebook.

_"I'm fine, thanks."_ she wrote and showed it to the nurse.

"Well, if you're sure, then you can go." she said. Cade stood and silently thanked the nurse for her help. She then walked out of the nurse's office and down the hall. As she walked, she collided with something and found herself staring into Astrid's violet eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I was so worried after you collapsed like that!" Cade smiled a bit at Astrid's enthusiasm and nodded, taking out her notebook again.

_"Like I told the nurse, I'm just fine. It was just a bit of a shock that's all."_ she wrote.

Astrid smiled. "Well, I went ahead and called the Pendragons and Arthur said that at the same time you made your revelation, Merlin made his and, like you, he passed out."

_"Really?"_

Astrid nodded. "Yeah so Arthur's coming to get you so that you and Merlin can talk things over."

Cade groaned. _"Great. A mute like me is related to the best guitarist and artist in town. If that doesn't say weird I don't know what does."_ Astrid chuckled.

"That's not weird." she said. "That is very cool!" Cade grinned up at Astrid.

_"Thanks."_ She wrote and began walking towards the office. When she had arrived, she found Arthur standing waiting for her.

"There you are." he said, smiling at her. "Your brother is still out cold at my house, though, if we're lucky, he'll have woken up by the time we get there." Cade's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Arthur was right, though chances also were that Merlin was still unconscious. Arthur grabbed her round the shoulder and led her to his car where she sat in the front seat. When they were on the road, Arthur began to speak again. "So Astrid had mentioned that at the same moment Merlin had passed out, you had too."

Cade nodded and began signing, _Yeah. I guess it was just shock._ Arthur smiled.

"That's certainly what it was for Merlin." Arthur said, chuckling. Cade smiled widely. Soon, they pulled in front of the Pendragon residence and Cade immediately bolted out of Arthur's car, running straight into the house. She looked wildly around for Merlin, finally spotting him on the couch, a cup of tea in hand and a thoughtful expression on his face.

**Merlin POV**

Merlin looked up from his tea to see Cade standing at the front door. Her face was paler then usual and her hair was ruffled, as if she had just woken up. Then Arthur came in after her and placed a hand on the seventeen-year-old's shoulder. "Apparently," The museum curator said. "Caden here, passed out just like you did, Emrys." Merlin looked at Cade again, who blushed and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sounds like fun." Merlin said. He patted the seat next to him. "Come sit down, Cade." She nodded and came over to sit next to him. There was a knock at the door and Arthur answered it.

"Ah, Guinevere." they heard him say and both Merlin and Cade looked towards the door as said girl walked in. She looked around the room and spotted Cade next to Merlin.

"You must be this Caden I've been hearing about, apparently you have just found out that you and Merlin are siblings?" Cade nodded. "But you introduced yourself as Caden Catrin." Again, Cade nodded. Merlin suddenly stood.

"I'm sure Mother could help us find that out." He walked across the room to the phone and dialed Hunith Emrys's number.

_"Hello?"_ her voice said and Merlin sighed.

"Mother," he began. "I have just discovered my long lost younger sister. Care to explain?"

_"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Merlin."_ Hunith said. _"Yes, you do have a little sister. Her name is Caden Catrin Emrys. When she was three and you were six, she was taken from us. Your father and I tried all that we could to find her, but we had no luck. For all we knew, Caden was lost forever, so we had no choice but to stop the search."_

"Mother, She's here in Camelot City." he said. "She said she had parents who raised her, but died in a car crash that left her mute."

Merlin heard Hunith gasp in shock. _"My baby girl is mute?"_

"Yes, she has vivid scars on her neck. She keeps them hidden with neckerchiefs." Merlin answered.

_"Oh, Merlin. I have to see her. Where is she?"_

"Living with me at the Pendragons." Merlin answered. "She's quite a writer as well as an artist and Uther has given her a job doing art for the museum."

_"That's wonderful! I will be on my way to visit and should be there by tomorrow evening. Make sure she's ready to meet her real mother."_ Hunith said. Merlin chuckled.

"Of course mother." he said and hung up. He walked back into the living room and explained everything his mother had said to him to Cade, whose grin widened with every word that tumbled out of Merlin's mouth. "She wants to meet you." he finished. "She wants to see what a talented girl you've grown into." Cade blinked and suddenly began signing rapidly.

_What do I do! Oh man I'm so scared! What if she doesn't like me when she sees me?_ The signing just kept coming until Merlin grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, effectively shutting her rapid sign language up.

"You'll be fine." He said, running a hand on the back of her head. "I promise, Mother will be ecstatic to finally see you after all these years. I promise."

* * *

**YAY Chapter 8 is complete! The next chapter is going to be so adorable and sweet, (but dont worry it wont be that sickly sweetness that nobody can stand.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hunith Arrives

**Chapter 9 has arrived. Now time for that sweet moment I mentioned to you guys.**

**Read and review! Oh, and dont forget to review when you've done that, please!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hunith Arrives

The next day, Cade was still in a panic. Morgana, taking pity on the younger girl, took Cade out to get an outfit from the mall that would make a good impression on Hunith. That evening, Morgana helped Cade get ready for the arrival of her mother. Soon, Cade was relatively dressed up wearing a nice cerulean blue button down short sleeve, denim skirt and her white socks and black trainers. Cade had also insisted on wearing one of her scarves, as she was mortally ashamed of the scars that marred her pale neck. With Morgana's help, Cade ended up wearing her red and black plaid scarf. Her hair had also been down, now down, hanging just below her shoulders, her bangs clipped back with green barrettes.

When Merlin and Arthur saw her, both the men gaped. Neither could believe that the cleaned up girl in front of them was Cade. The two were so used to seeing her in the assorted hoodies, t-shirts, neck scarves, jeans and trainers that they almost didn't recognize Cade the way she was now.

At their gaping mouths, Cade's cheeks shone bright red from embarrassment at the attention. As Cade started to sit beside Merlin, the door bell rang. Arthur got up and answered it.

"Hunith, how nice to see you again." At Arthur's addressing to her mother, Cade squeaked and attempted to hide herself behind Merlin. As she tried to hide, Arthur led Hunith into the room. She beamed when she saw Merlin, hurrying right up to him as the twenty-year-old man stood, and hugging him.

"Merlin, my son." she said, her voice filled with love, breaking from the hug and taking his face in her hands. "I've missed you so much."

Merlin smiled. "As I have missed you, Mother." he said. "But, I believe you were here to reunite with someone else." He stood aside, allowing Hunith to view Cade as she continued to try and hide from view. Merlin chuckled. "Come on, Cade. I thought you wanted to meet Mother?" Slowly, Cade came into full view, allowing her mother to see her. She stood with her legs straight as arrows together and her hands clasped together. Hunith walked up to her, squatted down in front of her and suddenly pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"My little Caden." she said, tears coming to her eyes. She squeezed her arms tightly around Cade. "My baby girl." She pulled away, taking Cade by the shoulders and squeezing them. "I have missed you so much."

Tears were glistening in Cade's eyes. She began furiously signing. _Are you really my mother? Really?_ Hunith, like Merlin, was able to read sign language, having been the one to teach Merlin it and the woman gasped at what Cade had signed. She hugged Cade tightly again.

"Of course I'm your mother!" she exclaimed, her voice thick with tears. "As a mother, it's my job to know who my children are. Even if you've grown up quite a bit, I still know it's you, my little girl."

Cade nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

After a few moments, the tender moment was broken by Arthur. "Hunith, would you like to stay for dinner and spend the night?" he asked politely. Hunith nodded.

"Yes." she answered. "I'd like to spend some time with my son and my daughter." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I will give the two as much time off as needed to be with you." he said.

"Thank you, Arthur." Hunith said.

* * *

That night, despite Arthur, Morgana and Merlin insisting she relax, Hunith had decided to prepare dinner. Cade stayed with her and watched, her hand staying clasped to Hunith's sleeve as if the woman would disappear if she let go.

When dinner came, it was the best food Cade had ever tasted. She ended up eating several helpings of it. As she ate, Hunith discussed with Arthur, Morgana and Merlin the best way to care for Cade. The three young adults already explained that they had enrolled Cade in the local high school, which Hunith said was a good call.

She also explained to them that Cade was a sickly child and as such needed special medications to keep her from getting sick. The two men and the young woman all made notes of everything Hunith said so they would not forget. Apparently, by Hunith's words, Cade being sickly was at least one of the reasons for Cade being so pale and thin. Another reason was probably all the years spent living on the streets.

* * *

For the next several days, Hunith spent every moment possible with both of her children. She told Cade all the things both she and Merlin did before Cade was taken from them.

When it came time for Hunith to return to Ealdor, Cade was devastated. Then, Hunith told her that whenever Merlin came to visit, she could come along with him. Those words made Cade very happy, though she was still upset when Hunith left. However, she was glad that she had finally met her mother, her real mother. The car crash that had claimed her fake parents no longer bothered her as much because the people inside had not been related to her in the first place. For the first time in a long time, Cade was truly happy to the deepest part of her very being.

* * *

**So, Cade met Hunith and had the time of her life. Such a sweet time.**

**If you guys wanna know wat the outfit Cade wore for Hunith when she arrived looked like, here's a link to a picture I drew of how she looked in that part:**

** art/Modern-Cade-312003319?q=gallery%3Acrazywriter12%2F37996763&qo=0**


	10. Chapter 10 Reassurtion of Bonds

**I am SO SORRY for the delay. My lack of an occupation finally drove my mother to take my computer so I was unable to write anything until yesterday.**

**I tried to make this return chapter as lengthy as possible in apology for the delayed update. Again I apologize.**

**So, here it is: Chapter 10. Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Reassertion of Bonds

Several days after Hunith had left, Cade's bright mood hadn't seem to have dampened at all. In fact, Merlin thought she looked happier than ever.

"Of course she's happy." Arthur told him as the two drove to work the next morning. "She has finally met her real mother, someone she thought had died in that car crash all those years ago. I'd be surprised if she wasn't happy."

Merlin nodded slowly, but continued to ponder his newly discovered little sister's happiness. One thing was left, however: Merlin himself still needed to reassert whatever bond he and Cade had possessed before she was taken from them.

That evening, when Merlin and Arthur returned home, they found Cade on the patio, her sketch book in her lap and a pencil in her left hand. Her right hand was at her chin and a thoughtful look was clear in her bright green irises. Every now and then, she would take her hand off her chin and look down at her sketch book, her left hand moving the pencil across the page as she sketched whatever was on her mind.

As he came closer, Merlin saw that the picture his sister was drawing was a picture resembling the one in their lockets, only in this picture it was easy to tell that the people from the locket were a good deal older then they had been in the locket. Merlin smiled and kept his eyes on Cade's sketch. Like him, she had a steady hand when it came to the sketch itself, and she also seemed to have the intense focus he had when it came to drawings. He walked over to an empty chair beside the raven-haired teenager and watched her hand as it worked.

After several minutes, Cade put her pencil down and looked up at Merlin. She didn't jump with surprise, so Merlin figured that she had actually been aware of his presence since he had arrived home. Cade smiled and held up her sketch book, giving Merlin a better look at the not-yet finished sketch. Except for the people being older then they had been in their lockets, every detail matched the picture in the locket, including the position of the people in it.

Cade had drawn a perfect sketch of the current versions of Merlin and herself. As the two were older, both Merlin and Cade's physical features were a lot more defined. Merlin's cheek bones were more angular and bony and his hair was slightly shorter, but remarkably, shaggier. He was dressed in different clothes, and his eyes weren't as big as they had been when he had been a child.

As for Cade, her picture, even though she was older then she had been then, had taken an even more drastic difference then Merlin's had. Her face was also thinner, but hers was in more of a malnutritioned state then what should've been healthy. Her complexion was sickly and her eyes were still quite big. Merlin smiled, though, at the sheer skill and accuracy Cade had put into the picture.

"Nicely done, Cade." He said. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Arthur standing behind him, also looking at Cade's sketch.

"Nicely done indeed." he said. A light blush crept onto Cade's alabaster cheeks and her eyes sparkled at the praise she was receiving.

Placing the sketch book back on her lap, she began signing. _Is it good enough to be on display? Your father is expecting my first piece of work any day now. Maybe this'll be good enough._

Arthur smiled. "Of course it's good enough." he said. "Fantastic actually. People will love it because of the comparison you did between you and your idiot brother as child and the two of you as of current. But how about I copy it so that you don't have to tear it out of your sketch book?" Cade nodded and handed Arthur her sketch book.

There was a knock on the door, catching the attention of the two men and the young girl. All three stood as Arthur walked to the door and answered it. Standing on the front porch was a woman with chocolate brown skin and caramel-colored eyes. Her dark curly up was done up in a neat ponytail. Cade, as she looked at Arthur, smirked silently when she saw an intense blush coming to the curator's cheeks.

"Guinevere." he said. Merlin walked to the front door, Cade following close behind.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed. Gwen looked at him and smiled.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed back, pulling the taller man into and embrace which he eagerly returned. Her eyes drifted down until they evened out with Cade's own green eyes. "And who is this?" Cade's smile widened slightly as she took out her notebook and began writing.

_"My name is Caden Catrin Emrys, Cade for short."_ Cade held the notebook up so that Gwen could see it. After reading Cade's message, Gwen smiled and looked back at Merlin.

"Is she your sister?" she asked.

Merlin nodded. "She is, though we didn't find out until just a couple of days ago. Apparently, Cade was kidnapped from us when she was three and I was six and we never saw each other. All we had to remember each other were these lockets." As he spoke, he held up his locket, opening it to show Gwen the picture inside. When Gwen looked at it, Cade held up her locket, opening it up so that Gwen could see that hers had the very same picture.

"And after all this time, when you met, you didn't realize you were long lost siblings?" Gwen asked. The two siblings shook their heads.

"No, but we did keep getting a feeling like we had seen each other before and at the time, all we had to go on were the pictures in our lockets." Merlin said, Cade nodding.

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Sounds like that could happen."

_"It did."_ Cade wrote. Gwen chuckled.

"So, Cade, do you always write to talk?" she asked. Cade shook her head.

"She normally uses sign language." Merlin explained. "She only writes if she's not sure if someone can read sign language. She uses it mostly around myself, Arthur, Morgana and Uncle Gaius." Gwen nodded slowly.

"I see." She said.

"We've been thinking of a way for Merlin and Cade to reconnect the bond they lost when Cade was taken from Merlin and Hunith." Morgana explained.

"Well, why don't you two go out for a day of sibling fun?" Gwen suggested. "That usually works in cases like yours."

Cade nodded quickly, looking up at Merlin, her green eyes pleading silently. Merlin smiled and sighed in fake exasperation.

"Sounds like a good idea." he said. Cade smiled widely and jumped around in silent cheering. "We can go tomorrow, that is if I can get the day off."

"I'll talk to Father." Arthur said, grinning along with Merlin, Morgana and Gwen at the silently cheering Cade.

* * *

**So, here's wats hopefully a lengthy return chapter. Read and Review if you please! It helps the creativity! I would also appreciate suggestions on sibling fun that Merlin and Cade can do together.**

** /gallery/37996763#/d58dbun**


	11. Ch 11 Sibling Fun Day

**Here's chapter 11. As I've told in many of the other fics ive updated, ive started college, which is my reason for not having updated in quite a while. I apologize and believe me, ill try to do better.**

**So, here you go. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sibling Fun Day

Cade was so excited she woke up very early the next morning, about six-thirty in the morning. Smiling, she ran to Merlin's room, quietly of course, and jumped on top of her brother, startling him awake. He bolted upright, almost knocking heads with Cade at the same time. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he took in the childishly grinning teenager sitting on top of him, her arms crossed, a smirk playing on her lips. He groaned.

"Cade!" He exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. "I know I said I'd take you out for some sibling fun but it's way too early right now." Cade just continued to smile down at him. "And you really don't care, do you?" Cade shook her head rapidly. Merlin sighed and pushed his sister off him, pushing the blankets off his gangly body and standing up. "Fine, I'm up. Happy?" Cade nodded. Merlin chuckled and pushed Cade out of his room. "I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed." Cade smiled widely and left, running down the stairs.

* * *

Cade ran into the kitchen, running into Arthur, who was standing by the refrigerator. He turned and grinned when he saw the seventeen-year-old. "Caden, good morning." he said. Cade smiled at the curator. "Did your lazy brother get out of bed this morning on his own?" Cade shrugged. "Or did you, per chance, have something to do with him getting up?" Cade looked up into Arthur's sky blue eyes, her green eyes shining mischievously. "I'll take that as a yes."  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur and Cade turned and saw Morgana walking into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

Cade laughed silently and began signing at Morgana. _I had to jump on top of Merlin this morning in order for him to get his boney butt up out of bed. He tried to push me off but I finally got him up. I'm just way excited to go have fun time just me and him._

Morgana chuckled. "I don't blame you. Have you thought of where to go?"

Cade nodded. _The amusement park. I haven't been to one of those in years and I'd like to go there._

As if on cue, Merlin walked in, wearing a t-shirt, cap and jeans. Cade ran up to him and he ruffled her hair. She looked up into his blue eyes and, though she was attempting to glare angrily at him, she couldn't help when the glare turned into a smile instead. "Ready to go?" Cade nodded.

Arthur cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Emrys siblings. "How do you plan to get there?" he asked. Merlin and Cade shared glances. "Neither of you can drive." Arthur laughed when the siblings looked at him nervously. "Relax. I'll drive you up to the amusement park."

Cade smiled widely. _Thank you, Arthur._ He nodded.

"Don't worry about it." he said, grabbing his keys. "Now, come on."

Cade ran back to her room and grabbed her backpack. When she returned, Merlin looked at her, eyebrow raised. "What's with the bag?"

Cade frowned. _It's supposed to be real hot today. I want to make sure we don't get dehydrated._

Merlin chuckled. "Good thinking, Cade." Cade smiled with pride. Merlin looked at Arthur. "Okay, Mr. Prat, we can go." Arthur glared at Merlin, but shook his head and walked out to his car, Merlin and Cade following him.

* * *

When Arthur dropped the two off at the amusement park, Cade looked around, her jaw hanging with wonder. Merlin chuckled at Cade's expression. "Have you never been to an amusement park before?"

_When I was younger, but I really don't remember it very well._

"Then we'd better go on every single ride to jog your memory." Merlin grinned. Cade looked at him and her smile grew as wide as was physically possible for her. "Yes, I'm serious, little sis. Today's about you and me." Cade grinned.

Indeed the two did go on every single ride. Cade's favorite soon became all the roller coasters. The two found that they loved the same rides and even their taste in food was the same. Both were vegetarians, hated the idea of hunting, and loved art. Though, their allergies were different. Merlin was allergic to tomatoes and Cade was allergic to nuts, but the two laughed when they discovered that both were vegetables as well as food.

* * *

When Arthur came and picked them up, the Emrys siblings, though exhausted, had very much enjoyed their bonding day. They even asked Arthur if they could have another soon, to which Arthur agreed, laughing as the two fell asleep in his car, Cade laying across her brother's lap, Merlin with a hand on Cade's thin shoulder. Both were smiling widely, even in their sleep.

* * *

**Here's a hopefully lengthy chapter. I really tried to make this one as long as possible.**

**Yes, Merlin being a vegetarian and alergic to tomatoes came from what i know about colin morgan. I made them share that trait. Cade being allergic to nuts comes from a novel im writing where the central character is allergic to nuts.**

**Read and Review please! They mean alot to me!**


	12. Chapter 12 Author Announcement

**Author Announcement!**

**Okay, here's my author announcement:**

**Okay, so, first apologies that the next chapter hasnt been posted on any of my stories that i'm workin on. Believe me i'm trying, but one factor in their slow updates is that im workin on 7 of them, 2 merlin fics, 1 danny phantom, 1 alphas, 1 super robot monkey team hyperforce go, 1 how to train your dragon and 1 rise of the guardians. Another factor in the slow updates is because i had a car wreck on december 8 (the second since the one i had 2 years ago when i was 17 years old) and i honestly havent been able to concentrate long enough to think of the next chapters. So, here's what i'm gonna do: until i can get the next chapter for each story done and up, i think you guys might enjoy getting to know the central OC character in each story. Caden "Cade" from Merlin (both medieval and modern), Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Mitchi Specter from Danny Phantom, Jayden Rhodes from Alphas, Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Rana Haddock from How to train you dragon, and Cassandra Riverina "Casey" Aqua from Rise of the Guardians. Each OC will be published in their respective stories as i complete them, but i will say that Casey is already written so she'll be posted first. Thank you for your attention and i hope to hear your opinions on the OCs once you've read about them.**


	13. Chapter 13 Modern Cade Info

**Okay, guys, here's the modern bio for Cade. Sorry bout the wait. I coudlnt access the original file for this story so i had to reupload. Plus i injured my ankle a few days ago and have been trying to find a job plus stay on top of finding a place of my own to live.**

**So, here you go.**

* * *

Name: Caden Catrin Emrys

AKA: Cade, Caden Catrin, Sarah Mitchell

Age: 17

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Neon Green

Occupation: eventual Camelot high school student, artist at Camelot Museum

Born: Ealdor, England; December 23, 1995

Residence: 1st- streets of Camelot City; 2nd- Pendragon residence in CamelotCity

Hobbies: Drawing and writing for fun, doing artwork for the museum, listening to Merlin's music

Habits: signing wildly and almost non understandable when she is excited.

Family: Merlin Emrys (older brother), Gaius Emrys (uncle), Hunith Emrys (mother)

Unique Characteristics: Mute, very creative in writing, left handed, but is also able to use right

Friends: Morgana Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Gwen Summer, Elyan Summer, Lance Du Lac, Perce Adams, Gwaine Johnson, Astrid Dafydd

History: Cade was born in Ealdor, the younger child and only daughter of Hunith Emrys and Balinor Ambrosius. She was the younger sister of Merlin, but only grew up in Ealdor for three years. At the age of three, Cade was kidnapped from her family by a man and woman couple. They raised Cade and, because Cade was so young, she believed that her kidnappers were her parents.

When Cade was seven years old, she and the kidnappers were involved in a car crash that killed the kidnappers instantly, and left Cade severely injured. In the hospital, Gaius Emrys was Cade's caretaker, though neither knew of the other being related. Once Cade had recovered, she was sent to an orphanage in Camelot City.

When Cade was twelve years old, she ran away from the orphanage and began living on the streets. Over the years, Cade had developed a natural talent for writing and drawing, so she attempted to make a little money by those means. She also began listening to music by Merlin Emrys, though still was not aware that he was her older brother.

Cade did not discover that Merlin was her older brother until she was seventeen years old when he discovered her on the streets. The only clue she had to who she really was was a locket she always wore around her neck. It contained a picture of a six-year-old Merlin and a three-year-old Cade only a couple of months before she was kidnapped.

* * *

**So was that pretty good info on modern Cade? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
